Bioprosthetic devices, and other medical and surgical components, can be moisture sensitive. A single medical device manufacturer may supply moisture-sensitive products across many different regions of the world as well as across seasons. The wide range of temperature and humidity across these regions and seasons place significant burdens on the optimization of the packaging system for these products. For example, a system that works well in North America may rapidly fail in Southeast Asia.
In the past, packaging systems for storing bioprosthetic devices have generally functioned merely as sterile packages. It would be desirable, however, to have packages with moisture management, such as a two-way moisture management system, which is able to function as both humidifier and dehumidifier by compensating for what would otherwise be changes to the relative humidity in the packaging. This could be done, for example, in response to temperature changes. It would also be desirable to have a moisture management system (e.g., a two-way moisture management system) for maintaining relative humidity under extreme conditions and during thermal shock events.